


A doctor's Light

by JustACaseTeamAgent



Series: Crash Lightning [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sadism, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Torture, sleeper agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACaseTeamAgent/pseuds/JustACaseTeamAgent
Summary: TLDR Lightning is a talon sleeper agent and Angela is a deranged Talon scientist that makes Moira look normal in comparison. Might turn this into a series as writing crazy Mercy is fun :DEnjoy reading, now on with the show!





	A doctor's Light

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 
> 
> This is a one shot idea I came up with while discussing the state of Mercy in OW with a friend.  
> Expect a lot of explicit stuff such as torture and all that good jazz. Also if you are of the faint of heart don’t read this.
> 
> Now with all the warnings for some of the more sensitive individuals ON WITH THE SHOW

    “Rise and shine, you Overwatch scum!” A masked soldier with a distorted voice picked Claire up. She had been captured by Talon alongside her entire team. Claire did manage to negotiate for terms of surrender but wished she had died fighting. “A certain someone wants a word.” The masked soldier said as he dropped Claire’s body on a chair.

    “Where… are my men?” She asked voice hoarse from the lack of water and poor living conditions that Claire had been put in. Their capture had occurred two weeks ago and she had been separated from the rest of her team, it did not help that for those two weeks she had constant nightmares of classical music and a lot blood.

    “Well if it isn’t my favorite toy, you had me a bit worried for a moment.” A woman’s voice came from a nearby door in the poorly lit room. Soon enough a woman with black hair and purple eyes appeared in front of the young sergeant. She was unmistakably a doctor, if the glasses and doctor garb didn’t prove it the following questions certainly did.

    “So, Claire have the troops been treating you nicely?” She asked with childlike glee, as Claire tried to get up from the chair that she was put on. “Darling there is no point in trying to resist I had the air in your cell pumped with enough drugs to keep you nice and docile.” The doctor laughed as she put a few restrains around Claire, just to be safe.

“Where are my men?” Claire asked again as she noticed that the doctor had taken to a nearby panel. From where she stood it looked as if she was choosing something. “Answer me damn it!”

“Such crude language, but to answer your question your men are fine~” Her sing song tone was bone chilling, it made Claire wince in horror as the doctor turned the lights in the room on. What those lights revealed was absolutely terrifying, Claire’s squad  all strapped to operating tables and not a scratch on them.

“Does this answer your question, my lovely little Lightning in a bottle~” That name stirred something in Claire, memories of screams and music accompanied by maniacal laughter. “Now be a dear and tell me if my troops treated you properly.” This woman emanated a certain air of authority to her, it made Claire flinch in fear.

“Other than the occasional rude word nothing much.” She said trying to be convincing and not look scared out of her mind. _I knew surrendering was a bad idea._ Claire’s inner monologue was cut short when the dark haired woman went to a nearby intercom.

“I want the guards that were in charge of Cell- AL829 to report to me immediately.” She commanded as a mechanical voice replied in agreement. After a few very long minutes two mask wearing soldiers appeared.

“Are you done with her boss?” One of them asked, as an icy glare pierced him. The man stood in terror, looking at the childlike smile that greeted him and his colleague. “Excuse me ma’am, are you done with the Subject Dr. Ziegler?” He corrected himself but that weird smile never left the so called doctor Ziegler.

“I heard that you two have been mean to my little pet over there. Unfortunately your services are no longer needed.~” Ziegler’s voice was entirely too cheerful as she pressed a couple of buttons on her side holopad. Both soldiers were screaming in pain as the cybernetic armor constructed by the same doctor began injecting them with poison.

“You killed your own troops, why?” Claire was in absolute horror, if that lunatic killed her people like they were nothing, what was she about to do to her.

“My sweet Lightning, I forgot that your programed personality is still in effect. I know how to change that, and it will be positively brilliant.~” Dr. Ziegler laughed as she began moving to one of Claire’s squad mates. “Chupacabra, please start playing my Lightning in a bottle music~” A very unimpressed AI agreed and began blaring some classical rock music from late 20th century.

“Don’t call me Lightning! I have a name and it is Claire Farron!” Claire shouted as Dr. Ziegler moved behind her. Without much talk Claire found herself right next to one of the youngest members of her team. Private Piperi. “What are you doing?” She was breathing heavily as the scent of coffee attacked her senses.

“My sweet Lightning, Mr. Piperi here is about to be, ah yes advanced as a certain colleague of mine would say.” That name kept bugging Claire, everytime it was said more and more horrible flashes resurfaced. Before she could ask any questions the young private was awake trying to fight his way through the restrains holding him on the table. “Always wanting to do things the hard way...goood~~” The maniacal laughter that came from doctor Ziegler was too much for Claire, all she wanted was to wake up from this nightmare.

Behind an armored glass mirror two figures observed the savage scene, as doctor Ziegler was operating on a fully conscious human being. A man with a skull like masked shuffled uncomfortable to the side as the screams coming from the poor man were too loud.

“I never thought I would miss Two-colors, until now!” A woman with purple hair and a side cut said as she too had to turn around to avoid the gruesome scene that was occurring below. “And you want to tell me that she made Arania the way she is?”

“Sombra listen, Ziegler is a crazy sadist no doubt about it but her work is effective...” Reaper knew first hand what it was like to be a test subject for the mad doctor. His unique condition of constant regeneration and degeneration had cost him countless hours with that same doctor on a similar operating table. He shuddered at the memories and the sadistic smile the good doctor had when she would get to “operate” on him.

“This just feels wrong, Gabe can we go I don’t wanna watch her anymore.” Sombra was sounding pretty down after all it was her first time seeing the famed Angela Ziegler at work and by all that she held dear she never wanted to see the woman again.

“Fine.”

* * *

“Now that our guests left us we can have some real fun!~” Angela’s small clap and childlike behaviour were too unfitting for the scene that was unfolding in front of Claire. Piperi’s body had given out due to the immense pain Angela had put him through, it was never simple when making new soldiers, they always seemed to struggle a bit too much. “Looks like our plaything broke, how about we fix that hmm, Lightning?” With a sadistic smile Angela forced a stream of nanobiotics into the now dead soldier. Minutes later he was screaming in pain yet again.

“Stop… please!” Claire begged as she saw the rest of her squad be covered in cybernetic implants  from head to toe. Hours upon hours of torture and horrible classical rock music filled the room.

“Looks like we are just about done here, on your feet boys!” Angela commanded as fully enhanced and obedient soldiers rose from the bloodied operation tables. “How about a little field test, what do you say Lightning?” Tears were streaming down Claire’s eyes she hated when people called her the wrong name, it made her want to **_kill and maim._ **

“Don’t call me Lightning you bitch!” She screamed at Angela as her head found the doctor’s index finger.

Angela grabbed Claire’s head and stared into her eyes, she then leaned closer to her ear and whispered a single word. “Storm~” Claire lost all sense of control she began trashing in her chair, restrains barely holding her in place. “Boys I am going off for lunch, see that my lovely pet here is properly entertained.” Angela began heading for the exit before turning around one last time. “Oh and if you get her killed, I will make you wish you were never born.” She chuckled as the lab door closed.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite hacker, what do you want?” Angela was in a very good mood and a random encounter with Reaper’s plaything, always made her feel even better.

“You are one sick fuck, have I ever told you that?” Sombra knew that if Angela wanted to kill her she could in about a dozen ways without even getting close. “Why did you put Light through all of that?”

“First off, if you think I am a sick fuck at work, wait until you see me in the bedroom~” Angela moved closer to the mexican who seemed to shrink at the thought of sharing a bed with her. “Second of all it was really fun to operate on conscious patients.” She leaned too close for comfort to Sombra. The hacker’s face was redder than Angela’s blood stained gloves. “And last but not least… if you want to see what I meant in my first point meet me in room ADZ001 to find out.” Ziegler whispered the last part right to Sombra’s ear, she added a bit of a nibble just for good measure.

Sombra never thought that meeting a doctor would end up in her hoping to never get sick again. On one hand she had received what most people would consider an invitation to a smoking hot doctor’s bedroom with a promise for a wild night. On the other hand that same doctor was an absolute crazy, who found satisfaction in causing pain. “I need a drink!”

Back inside the Laboratory, Lightning was fighting with about twelve cybernetically enhanced soldiers. Her mind was empty, nothing but classical rock and white noise was heard in her head, that and the desire to kill. She finally felt alive, able to do what she was meant to. Lightnings were after all a destructive force of nature.

* * *

“Hey Gabie Wabie~~~” Angela cheerfully waved at Reaper as she took a seat next to him right on Sombra’s lap. “Did you enjoy my itsy bitsy performance?” She asked as Sombra looked at anything that wasn’t Angela’s cleavage.

“Get off of Sombra, and please stop killing guards.” Reaper growled as Angela was happily bouncing on Sombra’s lap while enjoying some pudding.

“I am pretty sure Sombra will be sad to have her view spoiled~” Ziegler’s child antics were the most terrifying aspect of her. You never knew when she was serious, or when she was about about make you scream in pain. “Speaking of Sombra, do wear something nice for our date tonight~”

“Leave, now.” Reaper growled menacingly as Angela stood up and began to head out of the cafeteria area. Not before whispering something into Sombra’s ear that made the hacker blush deep red.

“So, how in the hell do you always hook up with the crazy chicks?” Reaper asked as Sombra was breathing heavily. Her face still red from whatever Angela had whispered to her.

“She just invited me to her room while I was heading here...” Sombra was saying the truth in a way. She did want to confront the doctor but never expected any of this. “And before you ask, she wanted to know if I had a problem with her dressing up tonight.” Sombra was shaking, in all of her time she had never met someone so bone chillingly terrifying.

“Just wear something nice… And make sure you pay for everything, as long as you treat her nicely you will be fine.” Reaper offered as Sombra had no clue what she was getting herself into. In a weird way the thought of Sombra screwing this up and getting on Ziegler was very entertaining to Reaper. “One last thing, Ziegler has a sweet tooth for Swiss chocolate, get her some and she is all smiles.”

* * *

The sight which greeted Angela back in the Lab was an all too familiar one. Lightning stood covered in blood, her pink hair now red, while body parts and ruined cybernetics were all over the floor. Lightning charged at Angela, the intent to kill clear in her mind, it was the only thing that kept the pain in check.

“Storm’s eye~” Angela’s singsong voice froze Lightning in place, as the doctor moved to inspect her for any damage or injuries. “Looks like you are unharmed.” She said as Lightning just stood unmoving.

“Report darling, did you finish your objectives?” Angela wanted to know if her pet project actually paid dividends, aside from the occasional enjoyment of forcing a brand new personality on her mind.

“All data obtained and transferred to designated drop of points… All targets eliminated as ordered.” There was no sign of Claire Farron in there, only Lightning hollow and emotionless as ever.

“Good work my dear Light, now Fall~” Angela said as Lightning made her way to what looked like a stasis pod and entered it no questions asked. Within a moment her body was frozen solid into a stasis until her mistress called upon her again.

“This was a triumph~~~” Angela sang to herself as she left the laboratory, while calling her science crew to clean the area and move Lightning’s cryo pod to storage. “I wonder if Sombra will enjoy my Witch cosplay…~” She was humming a familiar tune as the corridors to her room were passed by.

Angela stopped at a nearby window that mirrored her image. She gently tossed her pen in the air before scratching a name from the list she had made. “Run all you want, eventually I always get my payment.” she continued to hum that same tune as the glass she stopped to look at had a small crack on it.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Okay I wanted to have Angela be insane and unhinged while making Sombra and Reaper uncomfortable. I think it turned out pretty good. It also shows a side we all want to see from Angela.  
> I believe however that a series of sorts is in order. Let us call it “Lightning Storm” in which we will explore how the hell did all of this happen, why the hell it happened, and lastly we will see how far our deranged minds will go.  
> Listened to this song while writing :D  
> 5\. Fallen Angel | The Primals - Final Fantasy XIV


End file.
